


Touch/ Stitches/Busy/Cause and Effect/Seven Deadly Sins/Color/Oops/Elements

by spikesgirl58



Series: the drabble affairs [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: More Drabbles, mostly slash leaning...
Series: the drabble affairs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Touch/ Stitches/Busy/Cause and Effect/Seven Deadly Sins/Color/Oops/Elements

Prompt – Touch

“Hold on, partner.” Napoleon twisted his fingers through Illya’s and he nodded tightly. They hadn’t seen the ambush until they were in the middle of it. Two agents weren’t as lucky as Illya. He mentally laughed at that as the real thing was impossible.

Napoleon’s hand shifted, pressing his handkerchief tighter against Illya’s wound, frowning as Illya gasped. “So, what are you doing tonight?”

“Bleeding?” Illya mumbled weakly. “You?”

“Watching you bleed, I guess.” Napoleon waved to an approaching medic.

“Thought you had a date.”

Napoleon brushed the sweat-caked hair from Illya’s brow and smiled down at him. “I do.”

Prompt 11 – stitches

“Illya, if you keep it up, you are going to pull out your stitches.” He watched his partner struggled to tug on his pants. “Let me help you.”

“I’ve been dressing myself for years, Napo…” Illya’s voice caught and his hand went to his side.

“Told you.” Napoleon slipped in and slid Illya’s pants up. Reflectively he reached for Illya’s fly and Illya’s hand covered his. Napoleon became quite aware of the hardness beneath his fingers.

“What we have here is a case of cause and effect.” Napoleon wet his lips nervously. “Do you want to be cause or effect?”

**016 Adornment**   
  


People kept smiling at him and Illya was confused as to why. He’d even gone so far as to surreptitiously check his fly. 

He ducked into the bathroom and went to the mirror to stare at his reflection. He had no traces of breakfast clinging to his mouth or chin. The sound of the door opening made him turn.

“Hey, partner.” Napoleon grinned and then headed for a urinal.

“Napoleon.” Illya turned back to the mirror and sighed. His eyes were twinkling, his mouth turned up in a huge grin. Of course, he was wearing his love as an adornment.

or

People kept smiling at him and Illya was confused. He’d even gone so far as to surreptitiously check his fly. 

He ducked into the bathroom and went to the mirror to stare at his reflection. He had no traces of breakfast clinging to his mouth or chin. He found the note as he patted his pockets. 

_ILLYA_ \- in Napoleon’s hand. 

“I love you, always.” Illya heard his lover whisper, then turned back to the mirror and sighed. His eyes were twinkling, his mouth turned up in a huge grin. Of course, he was wearing his love as an adornment.

(I couldn’t decide)

**017 Color**

Napoleon whistled softly as he ruffled through the files.

“You’re very happy today,” Monica said, looking up from her typing.

“I am. Thank you.” 

“Any reason in particular?”

“Not anything that I can think of.” Napoleon found the file he needed and closed the drawer. He winked at Monica and headed out just as Illya was coming in. They met in the doorway and dodged this way and that for a moment. Napoleon laughed, clapped Illya on the shoulder and they left together.

Monica frowned now. Napoleon had been whistling, _Yellow_ _is the Color of My True Love’s Hair_. Odd.

Prompt - Seven Deadly Sins

Illya flopped back on the pillows, exhausted. “We have violated at least four of the seven deadly sins this afternoon”

“Do tell.” Napoleon brushed his sweat drenched hair back.

“Well, lust I think is self-explanatory. Gluttony and greed because I will never get enough of you. Pride because you are with me and no one else.

“What about envy?”

“I envy no one when I’m with you.

“Sloth?”

“Make me move from this bed.”

“That just leaves wrath.”

“Let someone or anything try to make us part. They will feel my wrath.”

Napoleon smiled and kissed Illya. “Perfect.”

“For now.”

Prompt - Oops

They’d made a rule. Hands off at work. Napoleon watched Illya’s backside as he and April left the table, thinking lustful thoughts. It would be so wonderful to take him right here and right now. 

“Hey, Solo. You got a minute?”

Napoleon smiled. “Yes?” He didn’t like MacCairdi.

“You need to reel it in.”

“Excuse me.”

“It ain’t right looking at a fellow agent like that. Make people think you’re up to something.”

“I don’t understand.

“I got eyes. A man doesn’t look at someone like that with pure thoughts. You’d best leave April alone. She’s bad news.”

“Opps.”

Prompt - Elements

“This has all the elements of a good horror story.” Napoleon muttered as he stoked the fire.

“I do not understand.”

“Abandoned house, thunderstorm, dead body.”

“Technically the house isn’t abandoned; we broke into an empty house. The storm is waning and he’s only asleep. He just feels like dead weight.”

“Have you ever noticed how heavy THRUSH are when they are unconscious.”

“They probably say the same thing about us.”

“Yes, but they lie.” Napoleon let his fingers trail up Illya’s leg.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking advantage of an opportunity?”

“Advantage later, work now, Napoleon.”

“Spoilsport.”

“UNCLE agent.”


End file.
